


Of Cardboard Box & Chilidog

by Umuulan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Slice of Life, Smash Mansion, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umuulan/pseuds/Umuulan
Summary: Short drabble collection about the first two third-party Smash Brothers.





	Of Cardboard Box & Chilidog

**Author's Note:**

> _Crossposted from[FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12445702/1/Of-Cardboard-Box-Chilidog)_
> 
> A long time ago, a [pixiv artitst](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=12723950) convinced me to like these two as a duo, and this is the results. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I really don't know why either; I just adore these two's possible dynamic, ok??

**i. impression**

It's natural that one would question their fellow Smasher's alien features; they all belonged to different universes. A little cat-eyed 'elf', a two-dimensional figure, a pink puffball with a face, etc.

But there was someone who caught his attention: Sonic the Hedgehog, 'The Fastest Thing Alive'. A blue anthropomorphic hedgehog, snarky yet good-natured.

He may look as peculiar as the Smasher next door, but for him, he looked... too strange. He can't exactly put into words about why. Was he annoying? Did he look too deformed? He's not sure.

Nevertheless, that's it. Snake concluded that he didn't like this person.

 

✦✧✦

 

**ii. meeting**

"So your name is Snake?"

"Yes."

"Really? Never knew humans could have those kinds of names before."

"It's a code name, hedgehog."

"Oh, right. I forgot that you're a spy."

"Hmm... and you're named Sonic because you crawl fast as a baby too?"

"I... don't know about that. It'd be kinda creepy if that's true."

"Never mind our names. So I heard we're going to be roommates..."

"What? I thought we're all gonna have rooms of our own. I guess this place may not be as big as I thought."

"... Or your ego."

"Heh, I like this guy!"

"Hn."

 

✧✦✧

 

**iii. hiding**

"So let me get this straight," Snake put a thinking hand on his chin. "You're hiding under _my_ box, because you stole Bowser's last chocolate bar, so now he's thrashing around the mansion."

"I did _not_ steal it!" Sonic countered, knees still on his chest. "I thought nobody owns it, so I took it!"

"Right..." Snake said, still trying to comprehend what just happened.

The hedgehog's skin jolted upon hearing a loud growl.

"Good luck with that, I guess?" Snake put down the box, and walked away from the place where the possibilities of an illegal brawl may take place.

 

✦✧✦

 

**iv. chilidog**

Someone might have broken the ' _Never Eat the Last Chilidog_ ' rule Master Hand made, because right now, Sonic was staring in front of the giant fridge for Heaven knows how long.

It didn't matter who took his chance away. What all that matters was that it's gone! Who cared when someone entered the kitchen? Who cared when grocery bags were being placed on the isles? Who cared when something was placed on top of your head? Who cared when a gruff voice sounded and its source exited the room? Nothing matters anymore-

Wait, what? Was that... a box of chilidog?

 

✧✦✧

 

**v. fun fact**

"Fun fact: did you know that our hedgehogs eat actual snakes?"

Sonic almost spat out his juice. He whipped his face to stare Snake, shocked, speechless, and a bit insulted. He then slowly swallowed and mouthed, " _What?_ "

"Only the small ones though," Snake sneered, enjoying the sight of the hedgehog processing such an unbelievable trivia while displaying such an unfamiliar expression from him.

After what seems like forever, Sonic looked back to the human with that usual smug smirk of his. "I guess that's why you don't like me?"

Snake scoffed at that assumption, holding back a smile. "Maybe."

 

✦✧✦

 

**vi. legends**

Sonic the Hedgehog, The Fastest Thing Alive.

Solid Snake, The Man Who Made the Impossible Possible.

Sonic the Hedgehog, who loved freedom and adventure with a cocky attitude and a great distaste for injustice.

Solid Snake, who had willpower and compassion to fight for peace despite his cold demeanor.

Sonic the Hedgehog, who hopped from time to space, saving innocents during the process, through speed to save the world.

Solid Snake, who sacrificed himself by destroying possible nuclear activities through stealth to save the world.

Both are well-recognized living legends.

... And an odd pair of friendly rivals from different dimensions.

 

✧✦✧

 

**vii. favorite  
**

"Hey, kid!" Snake called out from under the box as Sonic climbed up from the ledge. "You know what a hedgehog's favorite food is?"

 _Oh no you don't!_ Sonic quickly ran toward his target, who's still hiding.

"Their—" Before the man could finish, the hedgehog swiftly kicked out his opponent off the stage, finally earning a victory.

But neither cared who had won.

Faint punching noises, a chain of 'I hate you's, and a held-back laughter could be heard from the teleportation stage room just beside the home theater, where some Smashers had witnessed the scene in the battle.

 

✦✧✦

 

**viii. cute**

Sonic mostly wake up early, but today was an exception, and he did not regret what he saw from his night owl roommate: The serious soldier and spy, Solid Snake, was wearing camouflage pajamas and fluffy bunny slippers. Proved that he's still a human being, and he's not one bit embarrassed about it.

"Well, that's kinda cute," Sonic lazily commented.

"You too," Snake replied as he pointed the other, who forgot that he wore an over-sized grey hoodie and colorfully striped stockings.

"Oh..." Sonic deadpanned. It's almost the winter season; explains why he wore clothes this time. "We both are."

 

✧✦✧

 

**ix. both**

One wanted to spend some alone time. The other wanted to see the sunset.

One was interrupted when he heard the other briefly voiced out. The other joined him, although not the smoking part.

One wished he'd observe silence from the other. The other indeed only stared off the space.

One decided it was fine, so he resumed his habit. The other watched the scenery changing its color.

One had closed his eyes, feeling the breeze. The other raised his head and admired the dark speckled sky.

Both continued to silently sit and enjoy Mother Nature and each other's company.

 

✦✧✦

 

**x. roomie**

Ah, the Smash Mansion. He was glad to be back and return to this very place he set foot on, which he also called home. Memories of his chaotic yet loving family started to flood back in his mind; he just couldn't wait to greet everyone else soon.

Before he could fully scan the old room he'll sleep in again, a familiar cardboard box on an empty bed met his sight. His eyes nearly watered, but he quickly shifted his mood. He completely forgot that this year won't be the same again.

"Welcome back, roomie," Sonic chuckled despite Snake's absence.


End file.
